The Unbroken Bond
by Wooden Machete
Summary: It's been four years since Naruto defeated Pein and seemingly stopped the Akatsuki. After becoming a Jounin, he is tasked with his greatest challenges yet: training a genin team and living with his old rival. Read as Naruto experiences the hardships and trials on his road to becoming not only Hokage but a sensei his students can look up to. Naruto/Fem!Sasuke. Strong!Naruto.


**The Unbroken Bond**

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

_**A/N: **Just decided to make this fic recently on whim. I've always wondered how different things would be if Sasuke had been a girl. I love Naruto but I'm not gonna lie, when it comes to Sasuke I question his sexuality. Anyway this is just the prologue so it's pretty short, it's more like a preview of what is to come for this story and it gives a bit of background as well._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, age 16, stood atop the head of the statue of Hashirama Senju in a place known as the Valley of the End. Across the valley, on the statue of Madara Uchiha, stood his former comrade and best friend Sasuko Uchiha.

Sasuko was a little older than Naruto but a little shorter too. She had fair skin and dark hair with a natural blue tint to it which she wore in a single long ponytail with two bangs framing her face. She was wearing a short sleeved, white, high-collared shirt that zipped in the front which she had zipped up to right above her breasts, which were covered in white wrappings. Around her waist she wore a blue skirt-cloth held up by a large purple rope-belt; underneath the skirt were a pair of black spandex shorts.

Sasuko had abandoned Naruto and Konoha long ago to train under the nuke-nin Orochimaru in hopes of becoming powerful enough to kill her brother and avenge her clan. She had succeeded in her goal, but once she had killed her brother, a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha appeared and revealed that Itachi eliminated his clan on orders from the elder council of Konohagakure, who feared a coup staged by the Uchiha clan. Enraged, she changed her goal to destroying Konoha and all the elders responsible for her brother's crime and vowed to purify the name of the Uchiha.

Naruto frowned as he stared at the girl who was now a shell of her former self. He could remember when they were in the Academy together, when they were teammates, when they were friends. Now she had completely descended into the depths of the abyss of hatred. A single tear fell from his eyes as the raven haired Uchiha glared at him loathingly. He wanted so badly to end her suffering. He wanted her to go back to her old self when they were part of Team 7.

He recalled how she had always been rough around the edges, the two never got along since the first time they met. He had always seen her as a rival, an obstacle to overcome on his path to becoming Hokage, but later on he began to grow attached to her and valued her as a friend and comrade. It made him wonder what she had seen him as all those years.

"Naruto! We're ending this here today. You're in my way, today one of us will die and the other will become legendary!" Sasuko yelled from her spot atop Madara's head.

Naruto clenched his fists before tightening his hitai-ate. "Sasuko, I will protect Konoha!" He yelled back at her across the valley.

The Uchiha smirked hearing his words. "So you've finally decided to kill me, huh?"

Naruto smiled determinedly as he drew a kunai and leapt from the head of Hashirama's statue toward Sasuko. "No! I'll protect Konoha, and I'll protect you as well!" He declared as he descended towards the ravenette.

Her smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown as she countered his kunai strike with her chokuto. The two engaged in a brief duel with their respective bladed weapons before Naruto was overwhelmed. He retreated, putting some distance between them once more.

"Where do you think you're going dobe?!" Sasuko yelled as she activated her Sharingan and charged Naruto while imbuing her chokuto with lightning chakra. Naruto expertly avoided her slashes, ducking and backpedaling quickly so as not to be cleaved by her blade.

Sasuko managed to push him back to the edge of the statue of Madara's head and the blonde leaped off and allowed himself to fall into the water below. Sasuko used her chakra to sprint down the statue of Madara, in hot pursuit of the blonde.

As she reached the bottom, however, she was caught off guard when many shadow clones of the blonde launched themselves out of the water, all of them in sage mode and with rasengans ready to attack.

Sasuko was forced to stop herself, the momentum she had picked up nearly causing her to trip, and leap away from the many clones of the blonde trying to ram the spiraling spheres into her. Once she gained a bit of ground she spun around and begun making handsigns. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)" She said as she shot a large ball of fire from her mouth that took out many of the clones.

When the fire dissipated there were only two clones left alongside the original. The two remaining clones were helping him form a different kind of Rasengan that she hadn't seen before. Her eyes widened when the two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke and a whistling sound could be heard. Naruto lifted the shuriken-shaped rasengan above his head with a frown. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" The blonde yelled as he threw the shuriken at the girl.

The speed of the attack surprised her, it took it less than a second for it to travel across the water to her current position. Luckily, she was able to summon her Susanoo to take the hit just in time. The attack had been devastating as it managed to damage the Susanoo considerably.

Naruto was shocked that she could counter his Rasenshuriken so quickly. He quickly leapt backwards to dodge an arrow shot from the Uchiha's spectral guardian.

Deciding to reserve her chakra for later, Sasuko dispelled her Susanoo and begun making some familiar handsigns.

Naruto realized what she was going to do and summoned a clone to help him make a rasengan.

After finishing her handsigns, Sasuko grabbed her right wrist with her left hand and summoned a mass of electrical lightning chakra too it. She glared at Naruto as she saw him form his rasengan from across the body of water separating the two.

Without another word the two charged one another, their respective attacks ready to collide as they had many times in the past.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two cried out the names of their attacks as they were enveloped by a white light. Inside the light the two stood a few feet apart, staring at one another. Sasuko glared at Naruto while he smiled sadly at her.

"I won't let you get away again Sasuko, this time you're coming home with me." The whiskered jinchuuriki said with determination.

"Why do you keep trying to bring me back?! Don't you understand that I've severed all my bonds with you people?!" Sasuko demanded, her sanity slipping as it had been since she killed her brother.

Naruto adopted a serious expression. "I've told you, you're not going to get rid of me. You can threaten me, hurt me, or even kill me, but I'll never hate you. You're my best friend and our bond won't be broken."

"Friend? You think we're still friends?!" The Uchiha laughed hysterically as she stared into Naruto's piercing blue eyes. Naruto could tell she wasn't looking at him, it was as though she was looking straight through him. "I'm going to kill you Naruto. I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill Sakura, Kakashi, the Hokage, and everyone else in your damn village! I'll burn that shithole to the ground and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me!"

Naruto frowned hearing her words and hung his head. She cackled at his reaction.

"What's wrong? Did I say something that hurt? I pity you Naruto, your own best friend is a criminal and a murderer who's going to destroy everything you hold dear and all you can do is watch!" She said as she laughed hysterically once more.

"Even so…" Naruto interrupted her laughter, catching her attention. He raised his head to look her in the eyes with a serious expression. "Even though my best friend is a criminal and a murderer, she's still my best friend. She's Sasuko Uchiha and she's one of my most precious people. I will protect her. I love her."

Sasuko's eyes widened hearing the last three words he said. She was visibly shaken by his words though she quickly hid it with a scowl. Naruto smirked to himself. She wasn't looking through him anymore, he had her full attention now.

"This is far from over dobe."

"Bring it teme."

The light dissipated to reveal the two shinobi each kneeling on the water several yards apart from one another. Their eyes locked once more. Without words they each communicated their feelings to one another, whether intentional or not.

Knowing what they had to do they each tapped into their powers. Sasuko activated her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan while Naruto entered his Kyuubi Chakra Mode. The two rose to their feet and without a word they rushed at each other at full speed.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened quickly as he jolted up to a sitting position. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He took in his surroundings and realized he was no longer a teenager in the Valley of the End but was instead in his bed at home as an adult. He exhaled deeply as he rested his throbbing head on one of his hands.

"Another bad dream?" A feminine voice asked from beside him. He raised his head to look at the figure in his bed who had spoken.

"Yeah, it was about the Valley of the End again. I've been reliving it in my dreams lately." The blonde said with a yawn.

"Well everything turned out fine in the end, there is no point in dwelling on the past. Get some rest, you've got work to do tomorrow… dobe." The woman said as she rolled over under the covers of the bed to face away from him.

He smiled and laid back down in the bed with a chuckle, covering himself with the sheets before wrapping his arms around the waist of the woman beside him. "Alright… teme." He replied as he closed his eyes.

A small smile graced the lips of the ravenette as his arms wrapped around her. "Baka."

* * *

_**A/N: **And there is the first Chapter of The Unbroken Bond. This story is going to be centered not just around Naruto but his genin team as well. It's going to take place when Naruto is 20 so it'll be set four years after the Fourth Shinobi World War Arc. The only pairing is going to be Naruto and Sasuko so don't expect or ask for a harem. Also again, this story is going to focus on not just Naruto but the genin he's training as well (One in particular) and all of his team is going to be OC's though one is going to be from a familiar clan. Anyway, this story is one I just wrote spur of the moment so as with my other story, **Symphony of Fate**, I'm not going to make any promises on when I'm gonna be able to update, especially with it being football season. Well that's all I got so please review and give me your thoughts on the prologue._


End file.
